


Famous blue raincoat

by myhappyface



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhappyface/pseuds/myhappyface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jack and Gwen didn't have sex. Spoilers for COE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous blue raincoat

**i.**

 _She's down the rabbit hole, and it's not even a fucking metaphor,_ Gwen thinks frantically, thinking how far below the surface they are now, feeling the weight of the weevil's gaze, the weight of Jack's hand on her shoulder. She can't catch her breath.

Jack steps closer; she feels him start to speak, to comfort her or maybe to laugh, and she can't take it, can't take the patience in his eyes, waiting for her to catch up.

She doesn't realize she's kissing him until she tastes copper on her tongue, old pennies, and she can't breathe, she can't breathe.

 **ii.**

Gunmetal against pale skin, a bruise on Ianto's temple: she watches him watch Ianto, the forced lack of tension in his posture. There's blood under his fingernails. She met him months ago, but she thinks today is the first day she's ever known him, this man whose hands did not shake when he held a gun to Ianto's head.

Her hands are suddenly on his waist, pushing him against the glass wall, peeling him open. He doesn't make a sound, but turns so her back is flush to the glass.

She isn't afraid of him, but wants to be.

 **iii.**

Things have gone wrong at her wedding that she could never have anticipated. There are aliens, and maulings, and her mother-in-law despises her more than ever, and she is in her white white dress, fucking her boss on the floor of a barn. His hands are on her hips and he's arching up into her, maddening her with the flex of his thighs. _Like gravity_ , she thinks, ridiculously, and kisses him: an irresistible force. She has one hand braced by his head and one swathed in her gathered-up dress, to keep from dirtying it. She does not think of Rhys.

 **iv.**

Jack is standing in front of Torchwood's graveyard, its newest residents. Owen. Tosh. Gray. She has seen that exact expression, that careful emptiness, knows it from her own face in the mirror these days. The smile he puts on when he hears her come down the stairs is almost worse, because she knows he means it. She wonders how long it took him to learn to do that, and wonders if she'll learn, as well.

She does not bother to disguise the grief apparent on her face, but hides it against his shoulder when he takes her into his arms.

 **v.**

He cups her face between his hands and kisses her, chaste for once and without hope. She knows she's being sent away.

He'd teased when they first met that she'd never tire of following him. Until that moment, Ianto's face cold and still beneath her hand, she hadn't realized that it had been a warning.

 _offer up your best defense  
this is the end of the innocence_


End file.
